Mise en Scène
by Aredhel Harkonnen
Summary: Independente das maquinações e planos, no que tangia à ela, pouco fora encenação e muito fora uma paixão. Youma/Partita


**Hallo. o/**

E temos aqui uma fic dedicada aos pais do jumento alado! Donos do título de "Casal Amor Bandido" e um dos casais mais interessantes que já brotaram no universo de Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Música: **Strangelove  
**Cantor: **Depeche Mode  
**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas é obra da memorável mente de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

**Sumário: **Independente das maquinações e planos, no que tangia à ela, pouco fora encenação e muito fora uma paixão. Youma/Partita

* * *

**Nota:** _M__ise en Scène _é uma expressão francesa que ,na linguagem teatral, é a disposição de cenários no palco e por extensão do sentido significa "cena, fingimento, simulação". Em outras palavras, encenação.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback _

_- 'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

_

**Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows**

_(Estranho amor, estranhas euforias e estranhas depressões)_**  
Strangelove, that's how my love goes**

_(Estranho amor, é assim que meu amor se comporta)_**  
Strangelove, will you give it to me?**

_(Estranho amor, você o dará pra mim?)_**  
Will you take the pain I will give to you**

_(Você suportará a dor que eu trarei pra você?)_**  
Again and again and will you return it**

_(Uma vez após a outra, e vai me devolver a mesma dor?)_

Kairos se considerava um apreciador da Arte e o fora desde o tempo em que era tão somente o irmão mais novos do tirânico deus Cronos. Provavelmente a duração de seu apego teria a ver com o fato de ser o que era, o tempo potencial, tempo eterno, aquilo a quem vários povos e culturas deram nomes diferentes.

Os gregos antigos o colocavam como a um momento impreciso no tempo em que algo especial acontece, a experiência do momento oportuno. Resumindo a ópera, o tempo em sua essência qualitativa. Lisonjeiro, não acham? Ser associado à qualidade. Para os cristãos, ele era o tempo imensurável, o Tempo de Deus. Definitivamente, ele gostava mais desse. Soava grandioso e magnífico.

Mas o assunto em mãos no momento não é esse, certo? Voltemos então ao que interessa: a Arte. Palavrinha magnífica era esta e em qualquer língua e qualquer tempo, praticamente uma linguagem universal...Para os romanos era Ars, para os francófonos e anglófonos é Art, para os lusófonos e hispanófonos Arte, para os germanófonos era Kunst.

Durante sua longuíssima existência, não foram poucas as vezes em que Kairos pensou em destruir a humanidade de algum jeito, de preferência de uma maneira lenta e apavorante, regadas a toques de crueldade. Mas por que não fez? Simples, elementar na verdade. Quem produziria a Arte que ele tanto gostava? Humanos eram inferiores, destrutivos e caóticos, mas faziam valer sua existência medíocre com o objeto da apreciação da mencionada divindade.

Kairos apreciava todas as formas de arte: pintura, escultura, arquitetura, literatura, dança, música. Mas desde a Antiguidade a preferida sempre o Teatro. Ah, que coisa sensacional era o teatro! Teatro encenado, teatro cantado, teatro encenado e cantado, teatro ao ar livre, teatro em salões. O doce _Theaomai _**(1) **da lingua grega, aquela contemplação que resulta em uma experiência contemplativa, meditabunda, acerba.

Sua preferência se explicava por essa modalidade artística dar vida à algo colocado em papel. Personagens da cabeça de alguém ganhavam corpo e voz, um ambiente se tornava palpável, os sentimentos de tornavam tangíveis e reais. Cada cenário, cada figurino, todos os mínimos detalhes lhe eram agradáveis e dignos de atenção. Uma coisa soberba e atemporal, que ele presenciara nos templos do Egito Antigo, nos anfiteatros de Grécia e Roma e nos grandes salões pelo mundo.

Essa experiência artística o fez refletir sobre algo importante e que deuses e mortais faziam com frequência, encenar. No que tange ao ofício humano, as coisas se restringiam só a pôr um enredo em cena, mas nas relações interpessoais...ah...aí tudo mudava. O encenar, em noventa e nove porcento das vezes, se apresentava como a disposição de coisas com o fim de iludir. E nisso ele sempre fora excepcionalmente bom.

Os muitos milênios o permitiram aprender a aperfeiçoar a nobre arte de iludir; mas todo o seu leque de conhecimentos só foi posto em prática no século XVIII e mediante um contexto com o qual ele nunca tinha se preocupado antes. A Guerra Santa entre seu sobrinho Hades e sua sobrinha-neta, Atena.

**There'll be times when my crimes**

_(Vai haver momentos em que meus crimes)_**  
will seem almost unforgivable**

_(parecerão quase imperdoáveis)_**  
I give in to sin**

_(Eu me rendo ao pecado)_**  
Because you have to make this life liveable**

(Porque você tem que tornar essa vida suportável)

Kairos sempre achou aquela briga extremamente estúpida. Hades era o soberano do Mundo dos Mortos, aquele cuja riqueza e poder nunca findam, uma vez que tudo morre e morrerá. A velha e esquecida divindade tinha pia fé de que, um dia e pelo ordenamento natural das coisas, o soturno senhor dos subterrâneos da terra seria mais rico e poderoso que seu soberano irmão, Zeus.

Só que o idiota era apressado e isso sentenciava frequentemente o seu fracasso. Se envolver em uma guerra com a Deusa da própria? Por favor, estratégia nunca fez mal a ninguém. Se bem que, pelo que Kairos se lembrava, seu sobrinho Poseidon também cometera uma sandice parecida. Ao que tudo indicava, os filhos de Cronos sofriam de uma incompetência patológica.

No entanto, era bem verdade que seus sobrinhos foram muito úteis. Arremessando todos os seus irmãos Titãs às imensidões úmidas, frias e tenebrosamente condenadas à escuridão do Tártaro; onde só havia tormento. Mas esse castigo não aplacava o desejo de vingança primevo que o renegado titã sentia. Não, não...Seu altivo irmão do tempo quantitativo merecia coisa pior.

Merecia aquilo à que ele fora submetido, o esquecimento. Ser privado de seu patamar divino e posto em meio ao nada. Contudo, essa condição seria remediada e graças à já dita patologia que assolava seu sobrinho Hades. Para tal, reincarnou alguns anos antes do conflito, sob a forma de um jovem oriental chamado Youma.

Esse seu hospedeiro surgiu no Japão e em uma família pobre, o que tornava o humano sujeito às agruras e crueldades que só as dificuldades proporcionam. Isso fez dele um alguém dotado de traços de violência e desapego pela vida alheia, resultando em uma facilidade conveniente de matar.

E isso fez aflorar sua Estrela Maligna, fazendo daquele um Espectro. Youma de Mefistófeles, a Estrela Celesta da Liderança. Nesse momento, Kairos e o humano já estavam suficientemente unidos; mas a divindade se mantinha em silenciosa contemplação na maior parte do tempo.

Isso moveu o jovem espectro a ir para longe de sua terra, onde a violência e a pobreza o deixavam sufocado. Em uma das viagens, postado no convés de um velho navio de corsários, o viajante vê um cometa cruzando à escuridão profunda da noite, partindo da constelação de Pégaso. Colocando suas memórias ancestrais na mente do rapaz, o titã faz com que o oriental entenda aquilo como um sinal de que o lendário inimigo do senhor dos mortos estava para nascer. Isso dá um rumo ao Espectro, que partiu na direção do cometa e permitiu que o primeiro ato da _Ars Magna _**(2)** de Kairos fosse encenada.

**But when you think I've had enough**

_(Mas quando você achar que já tive bastante)_**  
From your sea of love**

_(Do seu mar de amor)_**  
I'll take more than another riverfull**

_(__Vai me ver encarar mais que um rio transbordando__)_**  
Yes, and I'll make it all worthwhile**

_(Sim, eu farei tudo valer à pena)_**  
I'll make your heart smile**

_(Eu farei seu coração sorrir)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Realmente aquele santuário era muito bonito e bem conservado pra uma coisa tão velha. O ar bucólico era reconfortante após uma viagem longa. Naquela noite simples de primavera, Yohma perambulava pelos becos e ruelas em busca de informações sobre o possível nascimento do Pégaso, mas nada tinha sido frutífero. _

_Uma voz e os sons de movimentos bruscos chamaram à atenção do japonês que, pulando de pilar em pilar, deu de cara com um rapazinho de cabelos azuis treinando arduamente, provavelmente um aspirante a cavaleiro. Depois de alguns minutos de observação, o homem decide se fazer notar._

_- Ei, parceiro. Você sabe onde eu posso achar o Pégaso? - inquiri ele ao mesmo tempo que olha o choque estampado no rosto do garoto._

_- "Quem é esse cara? Ele é diferente demais." - pensa o jovem que se põe a analisar os trajes curiosos do visitante. Um chapéu sobre a cabeça castanha, um fraque cobrindo o corpo alto e esguio que estava de cócoras sobe um pilar e uma expressão facial agradável, que ocultava uma perversidade considerável. - Ainda não há um Pégaso._

_- Bah, entendo. - um muxoxo sai da boca do Espectro. - Bem, já que estou aqui...Quem é aquele tipo usando uma máscara? Ele parece tão triste e só. Você não deveria fazer companhia a ele?_

_É claro que Youma sabia quem era o mascarado e qual era a situação ali, mas não custava nada brincar um pouquinho, né?_

_- Ele é Defteros, meu irmão mais novo. - o garoto não aprecia em nada aquela pergunta sugestiva. - "O que esse homem quer?" - pensamento inevitável, dadas às circunstâncias. - Ele foi proibido de ver o meu treinamento._

_Uma dor forte assola o coração do menino, ao ser obrigado a mencionar a triste condição à qual seu muito querido irmão era submetido. _

_- É impossível que eu e ele sejamos consagrados cavaleiros na mesma época. - complementa o aspirante._

_Youma quase cai do pilar onde estava, aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade! Era cômico, mas não trágico. Bem...pelo menos não para ele._

_- Defteros que significa "segundo". - sorri o espectro. - Engraçado, pessoalmente, eu prefiro o número dois ao um – diz ele casualmente. - Acredite, um dia ele almejará ser o número um._

_Aquela última parte era difícil de precisar quem havia dito, o humano ou o deus? Provavelmente o último, uma vez que Youma havia matado sua família que consistia apenas de pai, mãe e um avô senil e desagradável. O homem desce de seu posto e anda tranquilamente na direção de seu interlocutor._

_- Bem, por enquanto ele é apenas a sua sombra, não é? - enquanto falava, o aspirante ia seguindo seu rumo. - Acredito que ele esteja, gradualmente, tentando entrar em seu palco e roubar seu holofote._

_O olhar que lhe é dirigido permite que Youma veja que estava indo pelo caminho certo._

_- Ele engana você interpretando o papel do "Eu sou apenas o segundo, sou completamente inocente. - a Estrela Celeste até põe suas capacidades cênicas a serviço de seu intento. - Ele continuará crescendo pelas suas costas._

_- Chega! - esbraveja o rapaz – Defteros não é assim!_

_Um som forte chama a atenção do garoto._

_- Sim, mas veja... - o japonês vai andando na direção de um pequeno penhasco onde, no fundo, estava o objeto do tópico, que abrira um buraco enorme no centro de um rochedo. - Como você pode ver, ele já começou a tentar ser tão forte quanto você._

_O espectro se deleita no espanto que o gêmeos mais velho demonstra e percebe que as sementes da discórdia já germinavam dentro do garoto. Algo dentro de Youma lamentou momentaneamente por aquilo, já que aqueles irmãos se amavam mesmo em meio aos contratempos da vida. Mas isso durou pouco, por causa dos sentimentos nefastos que Kairos destilava dentro do seu hospedeiro._

_- "Isso é verdade, Defteros? Você quer mesmo me..."_

_O pensamento se turva mediante à influência venenosa de Youma que vai poluindo a mente então límpida e pura do aspirante, que começa a sentir o calor podre que a inveja e o sentimento de traição lhe traziam._

_- Isso mesmo, meu jovem. - um sorriso macabro brota nos lábios finos e amorenados do homem. - Eu apenas lancei dentro de você uma gota de trevas, que irá te corromper para sempre por dentro. Creio que isso dá uma bela mistura de cores._

**Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows**

_(Estranho amor, estranhas euforias e estranhas depressões)_**  
Strangelove, that's how my love goes**

_(Estranho amor, é assim que meu amor se comporta)_**  
Strangelove, will you give it to me?**

_(Estranho amor, você o dará pra mim?)_**  
Will you take the pain I will give to you**

_(Você suportará a dor que eu trarei pra você?)_**  
Again and again and will you return it**

_(Uma vez após a outra, e vai me devolver a mesma dor?)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A desavença entre os irmãos Defteros e Aspros foi algo ótimo de se fazer, mas sua estadia no Santuário durou pouco. Após fazer o que tinha que fazer, Youma toma seu rumo e segue em suas andanças pela Europa até chegar na amistosa região da Baviera, na Alemanha. Seu último traço do cometa o levou até ali, ao Castelo Heinstein, o local onde as Estrelas Malignas que despertavam deviam se reunir.

Mas esse ponto de encontro perdeu completamente a importância quando ela surgiu. A atriz principal do segundo e do último ato. A Rainha no seu tabuleiro de xadrez. _A Prima Donna_. Sua musa. Sua Deusa. Sua obsessão e sua "várias-outras-coisas"...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**There'll be days when I'll stray**

_(Vai haver dias em que sairei sem rumo pelas ruas__ )_**  
I may appear to be constantly out of reach**

_(Posso parecer estar contatemente fora de alcance)_**  
I give in to sin**

_(Eu me rendo ao pecado)_**  
Because I like to practice what I preach**

_(Porque eu gosto de praticar aquilo que eu professo)_

_Ele havia se tornado uma espécie de faz-tudo do Castelo Heinstein. Cocheiro, cozinheiro, adestrador de cavalos, jardineiro, vigia de Pandora...Aliás, menina Pandora era um tópico interessante. Uma criaturinha gentil, inocente e que não fazia a mais remota idéia do destino de cadela que lhe era reservado. Ser a comandante-em-chefe das hordas do Senhor dos Mortos, o arauto do caos de Hades._

_Vendo aquele tiquinho de gente que pulava pelo jardim, a idéia lhe parecia impossível. Era uma tarde de outono na Alemanha, um pouco fria e úmida, mas nada insuportável. Alguns empregados iam de um lado para o outro, o casal Heinstein recebia alguns convidados e Yohma se encontrava completamente hipnotizado por aquela figura ao lado de Pandora, sentada sobre uma toalha esticada na relva._

_Pele alva, cabelos longos e claros, olhos amendoados, sorriso maroto, dentes branquíssimos, voz de anjo, corpo de deusa...Sim, o espectro estava completamente arriado pela preceptora de Pandora, uma jovem chamada Partita. Ela veio como recomendação de uma família vizinha e logo se misturou aos membros da criadagem._

_Era uma companhia divertida, jovial e levemente avoada, o que a tornava absolutamente inebriante para a Estrela Celeste. O perfume dela lhe tomava as narinas, a voz ecoava em seus ouvidos a todo tempo, toques rápidos e acidentais faziam a pele masculina queimar. A existência dela se tornou algo imprescindível para sua vida e bem estar._

_Até a porção em si que pertencia a Kairos ansiava por Partita, o velho titã se viu igualmente possuído por aquela mulher. É verdade que amantes foram muitas, mas ela era algo transcendental, superior. Algo a ser querido e preservado; e tanto o homem quanto a dividade estavam trabalhando por isso._

_- __Fräulein Pandora, é hora de entrarmos. - Partita se levanta e recolhe a toalha. - Seu banho já deve estar pronto e logo será o jantar._

_- Ah, Partita. - reclama a menina, fazendo beiço. - Precisa ser agora?_

_- Sim, pequena manhosa. - a preceptora pega a criança no colo e vai caminhando em direção ao castelo, mas não sem antes olhar sugestiva e brevemente para o japonês, que sente uma inveja mortal da alemãzinha, que estava onde ele queria estar, cerrado em meio aqueles braços pálidos._

_A noite chegou, o jantar foi servido e os serviços domésticos se seguiam dentro da normalidade esperada, a rotina era bastante apreciada naquela família e não valeria a pena incorrer no desagrado dos patrões. Após colocar Pandora para dormir, Partita rumou para um banheiro pequeno na área de serviço e após um longo banho quente, protegida por uma boa camisola coberta por um roupão, seguiu para seu quarto._

_Era um cômodo simples, havia uma janela na parede oposta à porta e que dava para a floresta que circundava o castelo, uma cama, um armário e uma penteadeira velha. Aquele era o padrão dos quartos dos empregados do castelo, mas a mulher dera seu toque particular com uma cortina rosada e alguns pequenos enfeites que ela havia confeccionado._

_O ambiente estava imerso na escuridão e isso fez Partita caminhar até uma lamparina velha que estava perto da penteadeira; que quando acesa, a permitiu ver que tinha companhia. Youma jogado em sua cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e um sorriso enorme nos braços. Ela suspira._

_- Que faz aqui? - pergunta a jovem, cruzando os braços. - "Era só o que me faltava!"_

_- Vim vê-la. - ele se levanta da cama e caminha até ela._

_- Não, não foi por isso..._

_Ela abre o roupão e deixa a peça correr sobre seu corpo, até se transformar em um borrão no chão de pedra fria. Aquela encenação só acontecia para desviar a atenção dos criados, muito adeptos da nobre arte da fofoca. Dois jovens solteiros não poderiam ter uma relação como aquela, era imoral! _

**I'm not trying to say, I'll have it all my way**

_(Não estou tentando dizer que será tudo do meu jeito)_**  
I'm always willing to learn**

_(Eu estou sempre disposto a aprender)_**  
When you've got something to teach**

_(Quando você tem algo a ensinar)_**  
And I'll make it all worthwhile**

_(Eu vou fazer tudo valer à pena)_**  
I'll make your heart smile**

_(Farei seu coração sorrir)_

_Mas eles não se importavam. A atração que sentiam era por demais intensa para que convenções morais tivessem algum peso. Todavia, eram muito divertidos os encontros escondidos, os planos mirabolantes que os sucediam, os resultados dos mesmo...Enfim, tudo que estava relacionado aquilo, toda aquela encenação marota, todo o teatrinho de bom mocismo que eles desempenhavam para aquela plateia gentil e crédula._

_Meses passaram nessa condição até o momento em que Partita anunciou sua gravidez, o que obrigou que ela e o japonês se casassem para acomodarem as normais vigentes. A cerimônia fora simples, mas a lua de mel foi potencialmente intensa e realizada em um casebre nos pés da Großer Arber _**(3)**_. Na última noite de dispensa, o casal estava deitado na cama; Partita recostada na cabeceira da cama e o marido com a cabeça em seu colo._

_- Fico pensando em qual será o sexo do bebê. - comenta a mulher, observando as árvores balançarem do lado de fora da janela._

_- Acho que teremos um menino. - diz o espectro, já sabendo bem o intuito daquela gravidez. - "Acho não, tenho certeza."_

_- Será mesmo? - em seu âmago e por razões bastante profundas, ela também sabia. - "Estou ficando cansada desse teatro." _

_Sua exaustão é demonstrada brevemente em seu olhar desolado e na expressão taciturna que se apodera de suas belas feições. Youma percebe isso e passa a refletir sobre os muitos segredos que constituam aquela mulher. Ela não falava muito do seu passado e não perguntava sobre o dele; o que é deveras incomum. Casais gostam de saber disso, por qual motivo, ele não sabia._

_Só que o que mais o deixava tenso eram as vezes em que ela parecia ver através dele, com o olhar perspicaz de uma coruja, e chegava tão fundo que o Espectro sentia que ela conhecia tudo sobre ele. Sobre as duas coisas que habitavam aquela carne humana. Ela era deles. Nada mudaria aquilo, mas Kairos sempre se questionava sobre quem ela preferiria, caso humano e deus se separassem._

_- Partita. - diz o homem para chamar a atenção da esposa._

_- Sim? - ela o olha._

_- Você gostaria de ser a esposa de um deus? - definitivamente, aquela não era uma pergunta que se fazia todo o dia._

_Ela gargalha por alguns minutos._

_- Que pergunta foi essa? - ela prende seus olhos aos dele e Yohma tem certeza de que ela sabia da existência daquele outro ser dentro de si._

_-Sei lá, só surgiu na minha cabeça. - o japonês desconversa e beija a mulher profundamente, com o intuito de distraí-la daquela pergunta perigosa e que, por alguns minutos, quase o fez revelar tudo._

_- Mal nos casamos e você já quer se ver livre de mim? - diz ela fingindo tristeza. - Mas quanto à sua pergunta, digo sinceramente que não sei._

_- Como assim? - aquilo atiça a curiosidade._

_- Bem, desde quando um humano está plenamente satisfeito sendo o que é?_

_Ela dá uma piscadela brincalhona para o marido e se levanta da cama, rumando até o banheiro e deixando Youma com seu pensamentos. Aquela resposta era libertadora! Pois mostrava que, no momento em que obtivesse o sucesso, Kairos a teria a seu lado para reconstruir o ordenamento do Universo._

_- Para que marido e mulher sejam de um novo mundo e de uma nova mitologia... - sussurra o espectro._

_- Disse algo? - Partita voltava para a cama._

_- Só cantarolando. - ele sorri e abre os braços para recebê-la._

_Alguns meses depois, nasce o pequeno Tenma. A cópia viva de Youma, mas com a sensível diferença de possuir a alma pura e límpida, apesar de seu destino de matador de deuses ser inevitável. Eis o fim do segundo ato._

**Pain will you return it? I'll say it again – pain**

_(Dor, você irá retribuir?Eu direi de novo - dor__)_**  
Pain will you return it? I'll say it again – pain**

_(Dor, você irá retribuir?Eu direi de novo - dor)_

**Pain will you return it? I'll say it again – pain**

_(Dor, você irá retribuir?Eu direi de novo - dor)_**  
Pain will you return it? I won't say it again**

_(Dor, você irá retribuir? Eu não direi outra vez)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows**

_(Estranho amor, estranhas euforias e estranhas depressões)_**  
Strangelove, that's how my love goes**

_(Estranho amor, é assim que meu amor se comporta)_**  
Strangelove, will you give it to me?**

_(Estranho amor, você o dará pra mim?)_**  
Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows**

_(Estranho amor, estranhas euforias e estranhas depressões)_

O terceiro foi tudo que se sucedeu depois de sua partida da Alemanha. A fuga da esposa e do filho, a morte da jovem, a vida de Tenma naquele orfanato italiano junto com os irmãos Sasha e Alone (ou Hades e Atena, fica a gosto do freguês.), o treinamento com Dohko de Libra, mortes, reencontro com Aspros de Gêmeos, mais mortes... Nossa, não é hilário como esse terceiro ato mais parecia um réquiem? A baixa populacional nem estava em seus planos originais, mas em se tratando de guerra, nada mais justo, correto?

Em suma, a terceira parte de sua encenação correspondeu a uma lenga lenga muito pouco interessante. Mas o ato final era espetacular! Iniciado quando a renascida Partita, agora dona da armadura de Coruja, e ele causaram o caos no Templo de Urano. O regresso dela fora glorioso, magistral, divino. E com direito à ela repetindo uma frase sua na conversa com a cria.

- Para que marido e mulher sejam de um novo mundo e de uma nova mitologia... - sussurra o espectro.

A luta entre mãe e filho, o colapso mental de Pandora...Tudo soberbo. Até mesmo a revelação de um segredo que Partita mantivera guardado à sete chaves. Sua condição se serva de Atena, cuja missão era dar à luz ao cavaleiro de Pégaso e elevá-lo ao máximo. Desígnio que ela cumpriu com maestria, mesmo ao preço de sua vida. Aquilo o abalou seriamente, perdê-la uma segunda vez.

Como ele não percebera aquilo? Que deitou-se e engendrou um filho em uma inimiga. Como era possível que a atuação dela pudesse ter sido tão perfeita a ponto de enganar um espectro ardiloso e um titã antiquíssimo? Em seu âmago, ele admitiu que fora derrotado por sua pequena coruja em seu próprio jogo. Mas isso não fez com que ele perdesse sua paixão por ela, pelo contrário. Ela ficou mais desejável e fantástica a seus olhos.

E em honra de sua esposa e inspiração, ele seguiria com sua obra-prima, com ela ou sem ela. Algo que de longe superava aquela tola pintura que o hospedeiro falso e maquiavélico de Hades estava criando – a Lost Canvas. Sua _Ars Magna _era algo mais sublime, elevado e bem cultivado, além de ter um intento justo. Recuperar algo que fora tomado.

Foi durante o conflito com Aspros de Gêmeos que ele revelou ser quem era, um deus mais novo privado da glória em nome de um deus mais velho. Do mesmo jeito que acontecera com o falecido Defteros de Gêmeos. Todo o seu ódio primevo veio à tona e todos os seus desejos expostos. Contudo, nem todos os seus planos e conhecimentos foram úteis quando confrontado com o seu inevitável destino – ser derrotado por uma irmão mais velho.

Sua condição o fizera passível de derrota, estar preso à frágil e pútrida carne humana. Submisso à destruição inevitável de seu invólucro mortal. Com todas suas encarnações anteriores isso acontecera. Como esperado, Partita habitou seus últimos pensamentos, que antecederam o selamento da alma de Youma de Mefistófeles.

- _"Um humano. Isso dói."_ - um vazio soturno se aproximava. - _"Já tem um tempo que só continuo vendo a Partita ao meu redor."_

O rosto lindo e sorridente dela bailava diante de si.

- _"Foi muito bonito, pena que ela morreu."_ – aquilo doeu mais do que ele poderia suportar. - _"Eu queria que o tempo parasse mesmo. Eu sinto como se tivesse sido uma pessoa diferente dessa vez."_

Eis que tudo terminou e ele percebeu, antes de o fim derradeiro cair sobre si, que mesmo primorosa, toda encenação tem um fim. E com sua Mise em Scène não poderia ser diferente. Só que dentro de todo aquele teatro, apenas ela fora o elemento real. Aquilo que tornou sua história verossímil.

**Strangelove, that's how my love goes**

_(Estranho amor, é assim que meu amor se comporta)_

**Strangelove, will you give it to me?**

_(Estranho amor, você o dará pra mim?)_**  
Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows**

_(Estranho amor, estranhas euforias e estranhas depressões)_**  
Strangelove, that's how my love goes**

_(Estranho amor, é assim que meu amor se comporta)_

**Strangelove, will you give it to me?**

_(Estranho amor, você o dará pra mim?)_

**~ Das Ende ~

* * *

**

**(1)**Acredita-se que essa palavra seja a origem da nossa palavra Teatro, e significa olhar com atenção – perceber – contemplar.(Wikipédia).

**(2) **Grande Arte, em latim.

**(3) **Montanha que faz parte da cadeia dos Alpes Bávaros, nos sul da Alemanha.


End file.
